Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Paramount Pictures crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Charlotte's Web. Plot The film opens in springtime, about a year after Charlotte has died. Her three daughters, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy, are now in the stages of adolescence, with Wilbur serving as a companion and mentor. During this time, Wilbur befriends Cardigan, a newborn lamb that is looked down upon by the other lambs and the younger sheep of his flock because he has black wool. Wilbur takes Cardigan under his wing and shows him the farm, the ways of animal life, and dangers to look out for. However, after only a few weeks, Farmer Zuckerman suddenly sells Cardigan to another farmer, so Wilbur, along with Nellie, Aranea, Joy, and Templeton, set out to visit Cardigan and make sure he is safe. On the journey to visit Cardigan, however, Wilbur is hungry so he gets some grapes which make him look purple. Some bark from the trees comes and lands on his head. This makes him look like a wild pig. A near hit by a truck then reveals that two other guys have now seen the wild pig. This makes it hard for Wilbur to visit Cardigan. Meanwhile, an evil fox named Farley comes and steals a hen from the barn, and Wilbur is blamed after trying to stop him. Farley comes back, steals Cardigan from the barn, and plans to eat him. Wilbur now must save his friend, and does so by trapping Farley in a "pig web". Nellie, Aranea, and Joy spin the word "fox" in a spider web, and Fern arrives just in time to save Wilbur. Farley, while not shown, is most likely disposed of. Aranea and Joy decide to stay with Cardigan, and the film ends as Wilbur has to babysit Templeton's children. He had promised to do so earlier when Templeton had to get Whim out of some brambles bushes, which also helped make him look like a wild pig. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. Soundtrack #It's Not So Hard to be a Pig #Watch Out, Wilbur the Pig #It's Good to be Me #Charlotte's Kids #Ordinary Miracle (end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Sequel films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series